This invention relates generally to shields for tractor power take-off shafts, commonly referred to as PTO shafts, and more particularly to shields that are used over the tractor proximate articulated joint of the PTO shaft.
In agricultural and general purpose tractors provided with PTO shafts, the PTO shaft projects a short distance out from the tractor and is exposed to receive a universal joint and a PTO drive shaft for driving an implement which is mounted on or trailed from the tractor. It is customary to provide an inverted, U-shaped shield secured to the tractor and overlying the top and sides of the PTO shaft as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,035 granted to L. A. Hardy on June 18, 1948, or to provide a detachable shield of similar configuration as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,763 granted to H. W. Meinert granted on June 25, 1968.
Often when using either the permanently mounted or detachable shields, the operator will remove the shield to obtain greater accessibility to the PTO shaft for attaching or detaching the universal joint. The operator will then neglect to remount it due to the time and effort involved, thus resulting in a hazardous situation. Further, when the shield is removed from the tractor, it is easy to lose and thus the manufacturer's intent to have a safe vehicle will be circumvented.
In addition, when a universal joint shielding mechanism as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,975 granted to A. B. Skromme et al on Aug. 26, 1969, is used the shield must be made as large as possible to accommodate the largest mechanism size.